


Dream, Reality

by YasminiminiPark



Category: bts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Homophobia, Idol Park Jimin (BTS), Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Rivalry, Self-Harm, Separations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasminiminiPark/pseuds/YasminiminiPark
Summary: Yoongi dreamed of becoming a producer. When he presented his sample tracks, the agency asked for owner of the voice in the guides instead and made Jimin a superstar. They dreamed together but success tore them apart.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It’s my first time to write and I hope you forgive me for my poor writing and grammar. English is not my mother tongue. This fic idea has been in my mind for more than a year and I was scared to write because I’m not that good but I tried and I will try my best. I will add tags later as the story continue. Please dont forget to leave a comment for the improvement of the story. Thank u and 보라해!

Yoongi walked outside the office with heavy heart. The words said by the CEO keep repeating in his mind. “I’m sorry Mr. Min but we no longer need you in our team. We thank you for your contribution to this company and I hope you get to continue your journey somewhere.”

They dumped him. Kicked him out just like that as a producer. Suddenly he is no longer needed. Well anyway, he is not dumb enough not to notice how little by little their treatment towards him changed. His participation in album tracks gets fewer in time until the last album when he was not credited properly and rejected majority of his songs coz they no longer fit the concept the company wanted for their superstar Park Jimin. The company is getting rid of him. They need him away from Jimin, his Jimin.

Suddenly he reminisce the times when they were just starting. When they were nothing but poor high school students. He loved music ever since he was young. He writes lyrics on everything he can, be it a sticky note, a used bond paper, as long as ideas came in he writes them. He learned how to play piano at the very young age and learn to create beats once he get to high school. He and Jimin grew up together. They’ve been really close to the point that Jimin’s family entrusts their son to Yoongi when the younger got into Korean Arts High School. In order to save much, they allowed Jimin to live in Yoongi’s apartment in Seoul. They actually rent a goshiwon instead because it’s the only place they can afford. Yoongi’s been a responsible man. He took care of Jimin and never let the younger go hungry even during the times when the younger’s allowance was delayed. Since he is more used to the life in Seoul, he took a part time job at a convenience store to at least help with their finances since they really cant rely totally on the allowance that their parents send. Their families are also struggling back home.

One time when theyre on the cruel times because of lack of money, even Yoongi’s salary in store was delayed, there’s only one cup of instant ramen left. 

“Jimin-ah, eat your dinner. Don’t go to bed hungry or else I wont forgive you.” 

Jimin pouted,”But hyung, how about you? We can share instead. You have to eat as well.”

“Dont worry about me, I’ll eat when I get to my shift. And probably I’ll get my salary tomorrow.” Yoongi pat his head fondly. Jimin looked at him hesitantly and just proceed to eat cause even if he insist, Yoongi will just refuse to eat just to make sure that he is full.

Life was difficult. But theyre happy together even though they have little, they appreciate every little things that come in their way.

ㅇㅇㅇ

Jimin refused to go somewhere with his high school friends. He’s in hurry. He promised Yoongi that he will help him finish his tracks.

When they finished recording Yoongi’s guide, they shared a simple dinner at home. Yoongi keep playing the track over and over again to the point that Jimin’s feeling cringy about it.

“Jiminie, your voice is really perfect. I told you before, you should have pursued singing instead of dancing. I can tell you, your voice color is unique.” Yoongi said while giving the younger a satisfied smile.

“Here we go again hyung. I cant be a singer. I loved dancing since I started walking. And I cant sing in front of other people. That’s something I really cant do.” Jimin refuse to acknowledge this. He’s insecure with his voice actually because it’s high pitched for a man and way too soft. If not for Yoongi-hyung’s guide, he’s not willing to sing. He just want to help his hyung. 

Sometimes when they get to spend some moments walking along Han River, they talk about their dreams. That Jimin wants to be a professional dancer and travel the world and Yoongi wants to work as producer/songwriter. They dream of going to different places, earning lots of money somehow because they sometimes complain that theyre tired of their life living in cramped room, eating the same type of diet coz thats the only way they could make it until next salary or allowance. 

“We may be living this way now but we have to be thankful that we’re still young and healthy, Jimin-ah.” Yoongi squeezed Jimin’s hand. “Things will be fine. I believe it.”

“You’re right hyung. I hope that we will succeed together. Your songs deserve to be heard by people, they’re amazing and you put your heart in it.” Jimin gave him a sweetest smile “And I love them.”

They went stargazing and waited for a shooting star to make a wish together. They were just lying as the park, side by side. Jimin glances at Yoongi who is still focused on his lecturing about constellations.

“Hyung.” Jimin called in really soft voice.

“Hmm?”

“Hyung, thank you. You’ve done so much for me. I dont even know how to show you how thankful I am.”

“Ah, it’s nothing Jiminie. I’m actually embarrassed that I got little to offer. I’m sorry we’re living this way.” 

“What are you saying sorry for,hyung? I’m not actually your full responsibility, I still have parents. It’s just that, we cant really afford to live here altogether in Seoul just because of my scholarship here. I miss them so much but there’s nothing I can do about it.” He rolled closer to Yoongi. “And I’m not complaining, hyung. I’m happy. I’m really happy with you. You feel like home.” 

Their eyes meet and stare for few seconds and they giggle.

“Ya, me too. But it’s getting late now, Minie, let’s go home.” Yoongi stood up and pull Jimin’s hand. They walked back to their apartment together.

Jimin went home one afternoon carrying lots of small gifts from girls and boys in school. That was after a special performance in their department. Yoongi was teasing him about it.

“You’re not famous yet but you already got a lot of fans in school. Probably you’re pretty famous among girls too. Just tell me once you get to your first date okay? I’m still your guardian.” Yoongi let a silly laugh

“Hyung, dont say that! I...” He slumps on the floor feeling annoyed. “I dont like it hyung.”

“I’m sorry, did I say something?..” Yoongi’s confused with Jimin’s sudden change of mood.

“I dont like that you’re teasing me about dating.” He stood up and walked towards the room. 

Yoongi don’t understand well what’s wrong with what he said. Jimin is on a fine age to date, high schoolers go in dates, right? What’s wrong with it anyway? Jimin never talked about anyone to him. Never mentioned about having a crush on someone since they were young. Maybe Jimin’s just way too focused on his studies and dancing.

One Saturday, Yoongi’s in a hurry. He needs to get to Bighit Entertainment building on time. He will personally present his tracks. He’s wishing that they will somehow give him a chance. It’s an opportunity of a lifetime for someone like him who got no connections in the industry.

The place is overwhelming. The people inside the building are intimidating and he has seen some of the trainees who are probably his age or younger. His mind is wandering already, dreaming that someday he hopes some of these kids will get to sing the songs he made. He was interrupted when he was called to a small room. He was in awe upon seeing the insides of that room, it’s a studio. Something that he can only dream of. Everything needed to make a music is in there. His eyes cant help but stare at the expensive looking keyboard/synthesizer but he has to focus on the men in front of him now. They made him sit and asked for his files.

He presented them his tracks; some are purely instrumental and some with vocals courtesy of Jimin. The men keep repeating the tracks with vocals instead. Until the smaller man removed his earphones.

“You have a talent kid, a great potential. You can get better in time. But I would like to ask about the person who sang these guides”

That evening Yoongi came home rushing and extremely excited. Jimin is complaining when he opened the door because Yoongi sounded noisy and way too happy. He cant even wait to get to their room and he hugged Jimin so tightly.

“Jimin-ah, they liked my tracks! I will be working for Bighit!” His gummy smile is flashing.

“I’m so happy for you hyung!” Jimin felt like crying. He’s so happy for his hyung. He knows how badly Yoongi wants this.

Yoongi let go and cupped Jimin’s face. “But I have another news and it’s for you. The CEO asked if you can come with me tomorrow, they want to talk to you.”

“Me? For what?” 

“They didnt tell me but they told me to bring you there tomorrow. They want to talk to you.” 

Because of the good news they went to celebrate with one bowl of Jjajangmyeon that they shared. They’re hoping that this will be a start to change their fate but deep within their hearts they are hoping that they will stay together.

The next day, they came to the building earlier than expected. Theyre both nervous until Jimin was called. Yoongi cant contain his nervousness he walked around the premises. He get to meet some trainees and other aspiring producers who are quite older than him. They’re polite and well mannered.

It took some time before Jimin went out of the room and went to Yoongi. He’s quite shocked.

“I need to sit down first, hyung.” He’s holding his chest. He closed his eyes so tightly then opened and looked at Yoongi. “Hyung, I got an offer.”

Yoongi’s eyes gone big and mouth opened out of surprise.

“They want to train me to be their artist.” But Jimin is trembling a little. “I’m scared hyung, what if I’m not good enough? What if I wont meet their expectations?”

Yoongi took his hands “Jimin-ah, they know you’re good that’s why they offered you this. Don’t ever doubt yourself. You’re the best Jimin, your voice is my favorite.”

Jimin cant help but hug Yoongi and his tears fell. He didnt expect how their lives gonna change like this. The doors are opening for them in order to reach their dream together. He only needs to believe on what Yoongi said. “Thank you so much hyung.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading the first chapter and thank you the people who left kudos. Also feel free to leave comment so I will know your opinion about the story so I can improve it as well. Please dont hate Yoongi or Jimin, I will try to infold their reasons in upcoming chapters. I promise to try my best to be a better storyteller. feel free to talk on twitter. my twitter is @yoonminpouty
> 
> thank u and borahae!

Present time:

Yoongi don’t even know how to tell Jimin about this. He won’t be jobless because there are already several agencies who are very much willing to get him to produce songs for their talents but this only means he and Jimin will never have time together. It’s not even clear by now if they’re still together. They rarely have time for each other specially now that Jimin’s schedule is jampacked the whole year round. He even got more international appearances which makes him spend half of the year overseas. And when Jimin comes back to Korea, they spend a very little amount of time in Jimin’s penthouse and instead of talking, Jimin would just lure the older into having a passionate sex and his reason always is because it helps him destress and he is exhausted for other things in life. After those moments Jimin would just sleep and will hurry up the next day because of his never ending work. No proper conversation. Whenever Yoongi tries to initiate a talk Jimin would always whine about his stress and exhaustion. He cant even get the right timing to call the younger. It’s either his stylist or his manager would answer and tell Jimin is having an interview or probably sleeping. He would sometimes joke to himself that he is just now nothing but a dick to hopped on whenever the younger needs to relieve some stress. He is not even aware now what’s inside of his lover’s mind. Does Jimin still include him in his dreams for the future?

Yoongi scrolled his contacts He needs someone to drink with tonight. Someone’s willing to listen to him. He called his bestfriend.

“Namjoon-ah?” 

***  
“Hyung, you’re very much welcome to our agency. And I assure you you will have more artistic freedom with us. Same thing applies to our artists. We don’t turn them into puppet by just singing whatever we give them. They’re more involved with their materials.” Namjoon says, pouring some soju in Yoongi’s glass. “And hyung, there are promising trainees there who wants to learn to improve their songwriting. I just need a producer who would be compatible with them and comfortable to work with. You will like them, hyung.”

“Thank you so much, Joonie. It’s just...” He chugged one shot of soju before proceeding. “I’m aftaid Jimin would think I betray him if I work with other artists. I can’t even tell him that his agency already dismissed me.” He closed his eyes tasting the bitterness in his tongue. He’s hurt as hell. 

They limited his artistic freedom, work exclusively for Jimin’s tracks until things gradually changed. He used to tag along wherever Jimin goes. His opinions matter back then coz they said he knows what is the best for Jimin. He knows so well what fits Jimin’s voice color and style and it wasn’t a lie. Their team up was extremely successful. His songs sang by Jimin are certified hits. Jimin rose to popularity way beyond they imagined. He was considered a triple threat idol for his extraordinary charm and looks, superb dance skills and and singing skills. His image is pure and innocent, he is well loved by general public from all ages. And that’s where things became more complicated. Because Jimin and Yoongi’s closeness is something being frowned upon. Good thing that the agency was quickly to cover things up back then telling that Yoongi was just a well trusted producer and the sighting of them together was purely because Jimin wants to be personally involved with the songwriting process. 

“If he understands your situation now, he wont be mad. You have your own career path too. You are more than Jimin’s producer hyung. There’s so much things you can do on your own. Don’t limit yourself, Jimin is not the only artist you can work with.” 

He just nodded but his heart is aching. He knows what Namjoon said is true. Until his phone wont stop buzzing. It’s Jimin, demanding him to go to the penthouse as quickly as possible. 

“I got to go Joon. I can’t be late.” Yoongi hurriedly picked his stuff.

“Just inform me when you’re ready hyung. Drive safely okay?” Namjoon waved him goodbye.

His phone is flooded with messages from Jimin, the younger is getting impatient and telling him he is in hurry because he has a flight at 3 in the morning. He admits, this cycle is tiring but he cant even understand himself why he cant even say no to Jimin. He’s foolish indeed. Once he get to Jimin’s penthouse, the younger was in his wild mode already. He didnt even let Yoongi finish removing his shoes and slammed Yoongi to the nearest couch and kissed him sloppily. Jimin’s hand is in rush to undress Yoongi.

“Help me, hyung, hurry up!” He is impatiently tagging Yoongi’s shirt. “I already prepped myself, hurry up, this can’t wait!”

As expected, the night ended up the same way as before. Both of them panting, sweaty and sleepy. The younger cant even open his eyes due to exhaustion. Yoongi hugged his Jimin despite the sticky sweat. He murmured something to Jimin’s ear

“Jagiya, I know your tired. But I have something to tell you.”

“Hmm. Just tell me, hyung. I’m listening. I just cant open my eyes. Been sleep deprived for days.” The younger yawns and hugged his pillow tighter.

“Baby, I,.. I already left Bighit. I will be moving to Joon’s label.”

The younger’s eyes suddenly opened widely. He sat up to face Yoongi. 

“What? When? And I thought you’ll be exclusively writing songs for me? What did you do?” Jimin’s surprised

“What did I do? Jimin, is that a right question? I didn’t do anything! It’s them who suddenly threw me like a garbage. Why you’re quickly to conclude that I did something?” Yoongi is obviously mad. 

“Was it because you complained about your songs not being included in my album again? I told you, it’s just because your songs didnt fit the storyline this time. Maybe you tracks will be on my next album instead.” Jimin stood up and grabbed his robe.   
He’s hand on his forehead, obviously annoyed. “You’re always sensitive, it’s giving me headache.”

“And you’re insensitive, you don’t even care about me anymore. You didn’t even react when you saw the tracklist. You’re not seeing it, I’m being removed from your life. When will you ever stand up for me?”

“Yoongi!” Jimin’s furious now “We’re professionals. Whatever you’re feeling shouldnt affect our work. I care about you that’s why you’re here. That even I’m exhausted to the bone, I tried my best to include you in my schedule. Why you’re suddenly ungrateful?” Jimin scoffs, get to grab a bottle of whiskey and pour some in a glass.

“Jimin, I wish you can hear yourself now. You’re no longer the Jimin I know. You only treat me now as something to relieve stress. We don’t even talk properly. I don’t even know my place anymore. Maybe it’s better for me to disappear totally from your life.” Yoongi stood up and picked his clothes, dressing up quickly.

“W-wait! Why you’re suddenly thinking this way? You can’t leave me!” Jimin said and grabbed Yoongi’s arm. “You can’t do this to me!”

“We need some time apart, Jimin. We need to figure out if we still want each other.” Yoongi said sternly, removing Jimin’s hand.

He was near the door when Jimin shouted at him. “ Okay go, Take your time! Probably you already found someone to fuck with while I’m away and working! Go! I don’t need you.”

He just proceed to his car. Once he got inside, he cant stop his tears from falling. How can the only person he ever loved treat him this way now and even accused him of something he cant ever do. 

Jimin’s up there, he’s unreachable. Maybe he is no longer enough. He is no longer needed. He is seen as someone who might bring Jimin’s career at risk.

Jimin is leaving again for international schedules this time, no more chance to talk properly and fix things up. Maybe he badly needed this time to think about himself.

***

Jimin can’t sleep. Probably he will just sleep on flight instead. His manager is calling him but he’s not in the mood to answer him. He knows he will just tell him th same things he already memorized in his mind, what to do in the airport, on flight, upon arrival, what to bring etc. His life is like an scripted show. He goes along with the script. He can’t go against it, he has to comply or else, everything he worked hard for will be wasted. Everything will be fine as long as he follow the rules, careful about everything he does. He can’t fail his fans, his company, his parents. But he failed Yoongi. He knows he neglected his beloved Yoongi for so long now but he is hoping aomeday Yoongi will understand. His climb to success was extremely difficult, he almost wanted to end himself several times. He did everything to meet all the expectations from him. He pushed himself beyond the limit just to be the perfect idol he is now. He cant afford to lose what he has now. He knows he deserves all the good things, he didnt make it easy. He just need Yoongi to understand, it’s not a right time to be sensitive and emotional.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Few years ago...

When Jimin formally started training, the company insists for him to stay in the dorm provided for the trainees. His routine will be just school-training. Moving out of shared apartment with Yoongi was the most difficult thing they have to decide. Jimin cant sleep without nuzzling in elder's neck and throwing his limbs and legs on his skinny hyung's body. Jimin needs Yoongi so he can sleep properly. While Jimin is being dramatic over this, Yoongi is trying to explain the positive side of staying in company dorm.

"Jimin-ah, at least you'll get to eat healthier meals and have more comfortable bed than this. It's not like we wont see each other at all. I'll work in the same building with you, please dont cry." Yoongi's hugging Jimin while trying his best to comfort the younger.

" But you know I cant sleep without you. Why cant they just let you stay in the dorm instead? I cant even imagine not being with you."

"We are growing up Jimin. In time we will be working adults. This phase is inevitable. We need to sacrifice some things in order to achieve something that will secure our future. Then once we know we're secured enough then we can do what we want. I dont want you to.live this deprived for so long when you deserve something better. You deserve the best. I dont want to stay this way that I cant even provide things for you. I have very little to.offer. I cant even bring you to wonderful places." Yoongi closed his eyes before saying something softly "I cant even bring you on a date."

Jimin detached himself from Yoongi. Yoongi knows he said something he shouldnt but it's like he has no control. He said, what he said.

They sit side by side without looking at each other. There's tension in the air.

Yoongi tried to say something but his voice is weak "Sorry, pretend I didnt say that."

"No!"

"J-jimin?"

"No hyung, I'm not mad about you saying you cant even take me to a date. I wanted that for so long and it doesnt matter to me where you will take me or whatever we will do on a date. I wanted that for so long hyung, that it made feel offended whenever you tease me about dating other person when all I ever want is you."

Jimin made himself smaller by hugging his legs.

"I'm not even hiding how much I like you. But why you only said that now? Why now that I have to move out of this flat and we'll never know when we can have time for each other? You're unfair!"

"Jimin,..I didnt want to take advantage of you. And I didnt want us to confess this way. I wanted you for myself. I wont be doing everything for you if I didnt like you in the first place. But I was planning to tell it when I'm capable enough. I want it when I got something to be proud of. I want it when I'm no longer struggling because I want to give the best for you. But now I'm just nothing Jimin. And I want you to achieve your dreams without any distraction."

"You'll never be a distraction to me when you're my inspiration." Now its Jimin who moved in front of Yoongi so they will face each other. They look at each other's eyes. 

"I wish I just said I like you earlier. Not now that I have to go." Jimin's hands cupped Yoongi's cheeks. "Hyung, what should we do?."

"Jiminie, we can figure out what to do in time. We should focus now with our dreams so we can be together."

"Why do we have to wait? I like you, you like me. Why cant we just- ?"

Yoongi held Jimin's hands " It's not yet time. You have rules to follow while you're training. I'm willing to wait, Jimin. I just dont want you to miss your chance to fulfill your dreams and remember how happy your parents when they knew you got this far."

He caressed the younger's face. " I will be waiting for you."

Jimin wanted to cry but he knows Yoongi is right. 

"Hyung, promise me we will be together again." The elder nods   
"I will be successful, I will make eomma and appa proud. I will make you proud, hyung. I want to succeed so I can be with you and my parents will no longer endure a difficult life."

"Promise." 

They intertwined their fingers. Jimin is blushing and gatheribg his courage to ask Yoongi something so shameless.

" Hyung,....can you kiss me?" They both feel awkward with Jimin's sudden request.

"If I kiss you now it will just make it difficult for you to leave." Yoongi was trying not to offend Jimin. "But I didnt mean I dont want to."

They look each other in the eyes but eyes also glancing at each other's lips. No words spoken, they just cant control what their bodies want. It's so sudden that innocent and careful pecks turn into passionate kiss. It's like they've been deprived of this feeling for so long and they have limited time to devour each other's lips. It's hungry and messy. They pull apart but quickly getting back to tasting each other again and again.Until they forgot how long did it take for them to calm down.

....

Yoongi felt how empty the apartment has become without Jimin. He misses how clingy and whiny the younger can be. They cant communicate that much because Jimin's use of phone is very much restricted. Even though they're on the same building, it's difficult to come across each other since Jimin and other trainees are in a very much restricted area. They can only text each other late at night when Jimin's phone is given back to him before returning to the dorm. In the morning, their so called managers will collect all the phones. Jimin's constant complain is his inability to sleep without Yoongi so when they manage to see each other at the building one time, Yoongi gave Jimin some shirt that smells like him. The younger wears them to sleep.

One night while Jimin was texting to Yoongi, complaining about missing his hugs and smell, one trainee was sneaking at his phone when the other boy suddenly pulled Jimin's phone to check his texts. Jimin was fighting to get his phone back

"Oh, you're in a relationship huh? Thats forbidden, you know right? Does the managers know?" the other guy says insultingly

"It's none of you're business! I'm not. It's just a friend. Give me back my phone!" Jimin's struggling to get his phone since he is smaller than the other trainee.

"You're just new here and you're breaking the rules already! The manager needs to know this so they'll kick you out, loser!"

"Stop that, hyung!" the younger trainee intervened. Though younger, this boy is muscular and intimidating. The older trainee gave Jimin's phone back and the mean elder was pushed back to his bed by the younger boy. The older seems scared of the younger trainee. 

Jimin gave a silent thank you to the younger.

This scene is no longer new. The things that's happening that Jimin never mention to Yoongi at all. 

The training room is suffocating. Not because it's too crowded but because Jimin knows everyone here is competing and fighting their way to finally debut. The older trainee who always bully him has been training for three years now and still waiting to debut. The younger trainee on the other hand is the golden boy. He's good at everything and he seems to be the most promosing. Jimin cant help but compare himself to the boy. Their mentors seems favoring the younger and always comparing him with that boy. Jimin feels like he's walking on eggshells because of the other trainees picking on him. He is the smallest, his voice is high pitched, his dancing is mediocre next to the youngest, he cant rap and he cant even write a song. He felt drowning in a pool of extremely talented people. He even wondered why the company even considered him He even thought maybe Yoongi was lying when he said Jimin's voice color is unique and special.

It makes sense why Yoongi said that. Maybe it's just because of the elders feelings why he compliment Jimin that way. In reality, he is not even excellent. his ranking is always so-so; never been the best at anything. He hears how the others laugh at him when his voice cracks. He hates how they keep pinching his cheeks and remind him how chubby his cheeks are. Nobody is nice enough. And the nicest to him is the younger trainee whom he doesnt want to talk to. Not because he hates him, but because when he is beside him he felt so tiny, he is mediocre. He doesnt want to be close tp someone who reminds him of his insecurities.

One afternoon, all the trainees and novice producers were gathered for a seminar. It's a lecture about company rules and threatening them of what might happen if they break company rules. Jimin's heart skip a beat when he finally saw Yoongi. They keep looking at each other despite the distance of their seats. Yoongi mouthed "toilet" which confuses Jimin until he understood what Yoongi is doing. The elder excuse himself first to use the toilet. Jimin is nervous. His heart is beating faster, he feels like he's going to do something illegal but he cant let this opportunity to pass so he asked permission to go to the toilet few minutes after Yoongi's gone.

Once he reached the toilet, Yoongi pulled him to one of the cubicles and they never even talked. They just hungrily kissed each other. It's been a while. Their night texting and phone calls will never be enough to fill the void, to fulfill their desire to touch each other, to taste each other's lips and to express how much they missed each other. They're head is floating in the air because of bliss but they need to calm down. They pull apart and hugged so tightly.

"Jiminie" Yoongi hugged the younger so tightly 

"Hyung." Jimin nuzzled to his hyung's neck. "I missed you, hyung. I miss you so much."

Theyre hugging desperately when suddenly the cubicle door was opened by none other than the old trainee who's been bullying Jimin since he started.

"Oh, what a surprise!" He looked at Yoongi and back to Jimin and his face screams disgust. "So all this time my gut feeling was right, aside from breaking company rules of no dating, you're also a faggot." 

Upon hearing the word, Yoongi pulled the taller guy's shirt and slammed him to the wall. Jimin trying to stop Yoongi but the commotion already attracted the attention of other trainees.   
They found themselves all in conference room with some mentors. Jimin and Yoongi and the older trainee. The other trainees are at the back. They were brought to witness how they will be reprimanded. Mentors said fight among trainees is inevitable but this issue is something else because of accusation of someone's sexuality and breaking the no dating rule.

It was nerve wrecking moment for Yoongi and Jimin. Thry can either lose everything at once or one of them will be kicked out.

The older trainee tell his side of story about discovering that Jimin is dating and witnessed the two making out in the cubicle. Yoongi and Jimim denied the accusation saying they just hugged and they've known each other for so long and just accidentally saw each other in the restroom. They didnt sound convincing but they hope the mentors would still consider their side. Until the youngest trainee butt in with all his courage tp spill the truth about the older trainee harassing Jimin since the beginning. The younger trainee spilled everything he knows lile he got nothing to lose. Jimin cant understand why this young trainee is doing it for him. He hates how it feels. He doenst want anything from someone he considers his rival but whatever the younger said, it's going to change the possible outcome of their risky situation

Until they all sent back to their dorm. Nobody speak about what happened. Everyone's quiet and Jimin feels so little knowing that he doeant know what the other trainees think about him now that somebody exposed him. He did his beat to deny the accusation but he doeant know if it's enough to protect his dignity and himself from possible more bullying.

He met the eyes of the younger trainee. He gave him a faint smile. He smiled back but that's it. They never really talked.  
Tomorrow, they will know the decision of the management.


End file.
